Mimiga Kikoenai
Mimiga Kikoenai is an OC created by QueenCurlyQ. She is a second year student at Akademi High. Appearance Mimiga wears the default school uniform, unless customized. She has dark grey eyes and dark purple hair, which is much shorter in the back than it is in the front and has long bangs that she keeps pulled back with a heart-shaped pin. She also wears grey socks that come up to her mid-thigh. Stature wise, she's quite a bit shorter than most girls her age and doesn't have much in the way of curves. Personality While she used to be a very kindhearted girl, Mimiga has grown rather bitter over the years due to her lack of friends. She knows that this is because of the communication barrier between her and the other students, but she can't help but resent her classmates for seemingly not trying at all. As such, she tends to come off as rather standoffish and has a classic case of "resting bitch face". However, if the player upgrades their language stat and befriends her, her demeanor will become slightly more cheerful and she will be more than willing to do any favor the player requests. She will even offer to help the player clean up a murder, though this will happen just once and only if she dislikes the victim. As she as the Spiteful persona, Mimiga will react to murder by running home to call the police. However, if she dislikes the person that is murdered, she will compliment the player on their crime and keep quiet about what happened. If a camera is pointed at her, she will become annoyed and cover her face. Unique Attributes Due to her deafness, Mimiga acts quite differently than most other students. *She does not react to screams or footsteps, and cannot be distracted by the radio. *She has a much larger range of sight. *When speaking to a player that hasn't befriended her, she will lean forward a little and stare at the player's face. *When speaking to a player who has befriended her, she will stay in place and smile sweetly at the player. Task If asked if she needs anything, Mimiga will become angry and tell the player that they should learn sign language if they want to help her. This initiates her task, which is a bit difficult to complete. # The player must first get their Language stat to Rank 3. # Afterwards, the player can find a book in the library on sign language. Reading it initiates a mini-game that the player must win in order for the task to be completed. # Speak to Mimiga again. She will be very grateful and become the player's friend. Relationships WIP Quotes Asked If She Needs Anything: "Are you serious? This crap again? I know what you're trying to do. You're only asking so you can feel good about yourself because you were nice to the deaf girl. You actually want to help me? Learn sign language." Player Refuses Her Task: "...that's what I thought. Now leave me alone." Player Accepts Her Task: *rolls her eyes* "I'll believe it when I see it." Player Completes Her Task: "You...I can't believe you actually learned sign language. Nobody's ever done something that nice for me." *starts crying* "I'm sorry for being so rude to you. Thank you. Thank you so much." '(signed rather than spoken) ''Witnesses A Murder (not befriended, neutral/positive feelings toward victim) *very loud scream* Witnesses A Murder (not befriended, dislikes victim): "Pfft...don't worry, I'm not going to say anything to anyone. I'm not going to miss that idiot." Witnesses A Murder (befriended, neutral/positive feelings toward victim): "Why would you-?! This isn't okay!" (will not call the police, but friendship is ended) Witnesses A Murder (befriended, dislikes victim): '"Did they piss you off that much? Damn, that's harsh. Look, I'll pretend this never happened if you do. Want me to help you clean up?" '(signed rather than spoken) Player Refuses Offer: '''"Just be careful, okay? I'd really hate to see you get arrested." (signed rather than spoken) Player Accepts Offer: "Okay, let's do this as fast as we can." (signed rather than spoken) Witnesses A Second Murder (regardless of how she feels about the victim): "Is this just...a regular thing for you? I'm sorry, but this is a little too much for me." (signed rather than spoken, will not call the police, but friendship is ended) Finds A Corpse (regardless of her feelings toward the victim, though she'll pretend she didn't see the corpse after calming down if she dislikes the victim): *loud gasp* Sees the Player Blood Soaked/Visibly Insane/Wielding a Weapon/Taking a Panty Shot, etc.: *odd look* Player Attempts to Take a Picture of Her Panties (not befriended): "What the hell? You pervert!" Player Attempts to Take a Picture of Her Panties (befriended, player is female): "Is that your way of trying to flirt with me? It's kind of weird if it is." (signed rather than spoken, no reputation loss) Player Attempts to Take a Picture of Her Panties (befriended, player is male): "Can you not? I thought I told you I'm not into guys." (signed rather than spoken, no reputation loss) Player Speaks to Her (not befriended): "What do you want?" Player Speaks to Her (befriended): "Hey, what's up?" '(signed rather than spoken) ''Complimented (not befriended): "Thanks, I guess." (does not raise the player's reputation, as she assumes you are being insincere) Complimented (befriended): '''"Oh, thank you!" (signed rather than spoken) Repeatedly Complimented (not befriended): "Leave me alone already..." Repeatedly Complimented (befriended, player is female): *blushes* "Do you really mean all that?" (signed rather than spoken) Repeatedly Complimented (befriended, player is male): "Are you flirting with me? Come on, stop it." (signed rather than spoken) Player Asks For Favor: "Yeah, sure." '(signed rather than spoken) ''Gossiped to (not befriended): "Oh...okay." Gossiped to (befriended, neutral/positive feelings toward victim): '''"Wow, I never would have thought that about them. Thanks for telling me." (signed rather than spoken) Gossiped to (befriended, dislikes victim): "Oh, do you not like them either? They're obnoxious, aren't they?" (signed rather than spoken) Trivia *While Mimiga can read lips and speak, her voice sounds very strange and she often has a difficult time following normal conversations. As such, she prefers to use sign language whenever possible. *Both of her parents are deaf. *She would love to be a member of the Student Council, but doesn't want to go through the trouble of trying to apply. *Her name comes from the Japanese compound word 耳が聞こえない (mimigakikoenai), meaning "deaf". Gallery Mimigaschool.png|Full School Uniform Mimigacasual.png|Casual Outfit Mimigapjs.png|Sleepwear Category:OCs Category:Akademi High School Category:Females Category:2nd Years Category:Classroom 2-1 Category:Spiteful Category:No Club Category:Students Category:Homosexual Category:QueenCurlyQ's OCs